


Devilish

by peenklemonade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And then kisses a demon so hes fine, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shoyo Has a Bad Day, I wrote this listening to mother mother, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peenklemonade/pseuds/peenklemonade
Summary: dev·il·ish/ˈdev(ə)liSH/adjectivelike or appropriate to a devil in evil and cruelty.----------------------AKA I wrote this in 30 minutes while the rest of my family watched a kids movie. Sorry, mom.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Devilish

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the weird formatting, AO3 decided not to let me move my indents in from Docs.

Being a demon wasn’t Kuroo’s first career choice, especially being a demon who sold cursed items to unknowing humans. However, Kuroo had managed to find some joy in his job. He found joy in the way his patrons cheeks would tinge pink when he got them flustered, he found joy in the creaking of his door, and finally, he found joy in the form of a mortal angel.  
Hinata, his favorite customer.  
He wasn’t actually an angel, obviously, otherwise, Kuroo would have probably found himself despising the other man, no matter how hard he flashed his adorable smile. It was just the unabashed purity in which he radiated, the trusting nature of all his actions, that really sold him that the boy was an angel on earth.  
Every time that mop of orange found its way into his store, Kuroo felt a tinge of something in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t like glee, or anything else, and it definitely wasn’t disappointment, he adored the man’s every visit.  
No, no, it was more like a gnawing guilt. Every time, no matter what the object, from the doll that made you a bit forgetful to the pen that made you write in your own blood, every time he sold something to the man he felt it hit him like a truck. The regret, the guilt, the feeling like he was making a mistake.  
However, Hinata never complained, always the sunshine, he’d grin and say how much the last item he bought brought his apartment together, and he kept coming back, never even slightly wary of the oppressing atmosphere of the store.  
Today, Hinata’s demeanor was different. His eyes sparkled less than normal, and his fingers fiddled nervously. The smile he offered Kuroo was a bit less than his usual offering. Kuroo, not one to pry, attempted to keep himself from asking questions. He definitely didn’t want to seem like he was trying to insert himself into the other’s life.  
“Kuroo, have you ever felt like you lost something you never had?”  
He definitely hadn’t been prepared for the other to speak, which he showed by dropping the pencil he’d been moving, especially in the beaten down tone Hinata had brought to the table.  
“Well, could you clarify?” He turned to the other, fitting his gaze onto everything the red head showed outwardly. From the way his eyes wouldn’t meet his to the smile that no longer graced his features.  
“I-I’m not sure you’d want me to, I shouldn't have said that, you’re an employee, not a therapist, sorry, Kuroo.” He turned to head out of the shop, but stopped when the demon grabbed his arm in a vice grip. His eyes shone with confusion as he gazed up at the ravenette.  
“No, it’s almost time for my break,” it really wasn’t, he had another hour, but Hinata didn’t need to know that, “talk to me, Hinata.” He commanded, leading him to the break room.  
In that break room, Hinata spilled his guts. Everything from his best friend’s curt responses all day, to the way his teammate had said something ‘everyone was thinking’. He’d told Kuroo that he completely believed him, and that he’d been thinking that they felt that way for a while. In the end, his voice broke, and his eyes leaked with tears.  
“Hinata..” he started.  
“Shoyo, if I’ve ranted to you, you can call me Shoyo, Kuroo.”  
“Then call me Tetsuro, it sounds like you’re teammates are completely wrong, and that I’d like to punch them so hard they forget their names.”  
Hinata laughed sadly, it echoed pathetically through the room.  
“Shoyo, you’re so much fun, you indulge in my ramblings, even the first day you showed up here and..” his voice caught for a moment, before he started again, “everything you said they hate you for? It makes me love you just that much more.”  
Shoyo stared at him with wide eyes, and Kuroo gently cradled his chin.  
“I love you, Shoyo.”  
With that, he connected their lips, and let the world drown away from them. As he expected Shoyo tasted like oranges, and it was a bit addicting, but soon, he broke away so the-no,his- human could breathe.  
“You l-love me? Really?”  
Electricity crackled around them as Kuroo smiled devilishly.  
“Since day one, Hinata Shoyo.”  
Kuroo brought his mouth crashing back down, forgetting everything else.


End file.
